


Mr. and Mrs. Rook

by relttips



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: A cute af baby, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And I'm over here deaded, And you love him, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anyways, Birth Scares, Birthgiving, Bodhi POV, Bodhi is the best dad omg, Bodhi loves you, Crying, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Hospitals, I LITERALLY TEARED UP OK, I think that's it - Freeform, I'M SO PROUD OF MY CREATION, I'm super duper proud of this????, It is now, Kinda, Kissing, Like, Lowkey breakdown, Mental Breakdown, Omg you two, POV First Person, Wow, fuck da police, is that a tag?, oh well, okay so, the-imagines-awaken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relttips/pseuds/relttips
Summary: Request for chanelzs on tumblr:"Hey! I was wondering if you could write one imagine where the reader is pregnant with Bodhi's daughter, but she's born two months early and ends up having to be in the ICU for a time because of problems with her lungs..."I'm deadRIP in peace me





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'M HAPPY WITH THIS BYE

"B-Bodhi...Where is she?" I hear Y/N ask. Her forehead was drenched with cold sweat. Her hands shake as she reaches out to me.

"Hey just breathe, Y/N. She's with the nurses. She couldn't breathe, but the-"

"She couldn't breathe?" Y/N asks me with tears in her ears. "Oh my god, Bodhi." She tries to get out of the hospital bed. I notice her slight wincing when she moves her legs and gets out of the bed.

"No, no, no, Y/N, just lay back. Okay. Take deep breaths with me okay?" She shakes her head.  
"No, I have to see her," she cries out but immediately collapses against the bed frame, kneeling, out of exhaustion and fear. "Bodhi, what have I done?"

I kneel down by her, my knees touching the cold floor. "Y/N, my love," my voice falters as I feel my own tears start to arrive. "You did nothing wrong. She was early, we both know that, but, you did everything right. I know you did."

She shakes her head. "No, I-I messed everyth-everything up. Our baby, oh god our daughter Bodhi!" I grab onto her shoulders and hold her. Rocking her back and forth, I hum a small tune.

Y/N eventually calms down enough to let me help her back in the bed.  
"M-tired." She mumbles into my chest.

I kiss her forehead. "You can sleep, love. I'll be right here, okay?" I run my thumb across her tear stained cheek. She nods then drifts off.

As I hold her, my mind starts to drift.

Was my daughter?  
Is she going to pull through?

I stand up from the bed, trying not to wake my wife, my head pounding with so many questions and so many scenarios.

I run my fingers through my hair, holding back a scream when suddenly the door opens.

The nurse walks in, and gives me a smile. "Well, Mr. Rook, we managed to finally drain all the fluid from your daughter's chest."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. 

"However, due to her early arrival, we have to keep her here for about a week, just to closely monitor her. But given her current circumstance now, it might be earlier than that."

"Bodhi?" I hear Y/N wake up.  
I nod to the nurse. "Thank you. Thank you so much." She nods and leaves.

I rush over to Y/N's bedside. "She's alright, Y/N. Our baby is alright. They are going to keep her here but she's okay." Y/N pulls me to her and holds me tightly, and we exchange no words.

\--

The next four days, we were both on edge. We were nervous, scared, excited and happy all at once.

"Mr. and Mrs. Rook? Would you like to meet your daughter?" Both our heads pop up from hearing the nurse's words.

Y/N gets out of the hospital bed and pulls on her sweats. I help her. Her body was still taking a toll on her.

She holds onto my arm as we walk two rooms over. We enter and see a small human wrapped in light purple blankets.

"Oh Bodhi, she's beautiful." Y/N lets go of me and walks over to the assistant holding our baby. The girl helps Y/N to finally hold her.

I can't help but smile at the sight. The nurses leave us alone.  
Now, its just the three of us. Finally.

I walk over and wrap my arms around Y/N's waist as I look down at my child.

"We still have to name her Bodhi." Y/N says.  
I kiss her neck.  
"Have any ideas?" I feel tears come to my eyes.

"I like Damasa." Y/N says.

"That's fine. That's fine." My voice cracks and I can't stop the hot tears flowing down my face.

Y/N turns to me and give me a chaste kiss on the lips. We touch our foreheads together as we look down at our little Damasa. Y/N smile when she gives a small yawn.

My family was all here. Everyone I could ever want or need was right here with me.

**Author's Note:**

> FUN FACT THAT YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT:  
> Damasa is actually my Star Wars OC name. Granted they are in the sequels but shhhhh
> 
>  
> 
> the-imagines-awaken.tumblr.com
> 
> theaidenellis.tumblr.com


End file.
